


Wouldn't have it any other way

by Cuddlykangaroo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, but fluffy, sorry - Freeform, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is my first upload in like a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlykangaroo/pseuds/Cuddlykangaroo
Summary: Jack has finally moved to LA to be with Mark. Mark couldn't be happier to have him around.





	

Its getting close to midnight as Jack and Mark prepared for bed. Mark was relieved that they were getting to bed at a reasonable time as tomorrow was bound to be a busy day as Jack continued to get settled in his new LA home. It had been a few weeks and the two had just started to form a routine and no one was happier then Mark to finally have Jack around. 

Mark stepped out of the bathroom rubbing a towel on his freshly washed hair when he saw his boyfriend lounging in their bed. He wore nothing but boxers and a loose fitting tee shirt and scrolled absentmindedly through his phone. His hair was a mess and his eyes drooped heavily. The scene was so domestic Mark couldn't stop the sudden swell of affection that ran through him. Jack was so beautiful and he was here. He was here with Mark together. And they were in love. Their friendship was instantaneous but their romance? Not so much. It was a lot of shy glances nervous half confessions complete with long stretches of silence as both tried to ignore the growing attraction and tension between them before they realized they were simply happier together and took that step. Now they were so used to the casual ‘I love you’s’ it was almost unbelievable that just a few months they were skittering around their feelings for each other both thinking it couldn't possibly work out. But they made it happen; together.

Jack looked up to see Mark gawking at him with a towel still limp on his head. He chucked. "Come on spit it out what's your damage?" 

Mark shook the towel off his head and left it in a puddle on the floor. "I just can't believe you're actually here." he said, in disbelief reaching out to touch. Jack grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled Mark onto the bed. "Well it wasn't easy moving from Ireland to LA but," his voice softened, "I knew if I didn't I would regret it forever." Mark slowly moved Jack until he was lying flat on his back on the bed while Mark sat beside him with his hands on either side of Jack's head. "I'm really glad you took that chance." He whispered. "I'm glad you believed in me enough to move across the world."

"I believed in us." Jack corrected. "In what we have." 

Mark leaned down for a sweet kiss taking his time and focusing all his attention on Jack. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Jack who sighed contently, eyes closed blissfully. Mark smiled softly and leaned up to kiss Jack’s forehead causing giggles to bubble up out of the green haired haired man. 

“You. Are. So. Cute.” Mark said punctuating each word with another kiss to Jack’s red face as he continued to giggle and squirm under the affection. He pushed softly at Mark’s shoulders. “Okay, okay,” he laughed, “calm down.” Mark propped himself up, still hovering over Jack on the bed. He pursed his lips in mock contemplation. “Nah I don’t think so.” He threw himself on Jack and blew a giant raspberry on his neck causing Jack to shriek with laughter and flail wildly. “MAHAHAHAHARK!” Jack sat up, pushing Mark off him as a few stray giggles left his lips. “The hell is wrong with you!” He yelled through a smile. Mark shrugged innocently. 

“I can’t help it you’re just too adorable.” He said

Jack rolled his eyes. “Whatever just don’t do it again.”

Mark crawled back up the bed. “No promises.” 

Jack groaned and flopped over on the bed. “I’m starting to regret moving here.”

Mark chuckled, turning off the bedside lamp and moving behind Jack laying down to spoon him. He nuzzled the green floof of hair. “Well to bad now you’re stuck here.” He said matter of factly. 

“Yup stuck with my ridiculous annoying dumbass of a boyfriend.” He breathed deeply and relaxed further into Mark’s arms. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said.   
Mark smiled softly. Yeah he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> DA DA DA my return!!! I know it's not great but I'm getting back into the swing of things. If you liked it let me know and drop my tumblr I'm always taking requests: https://www.tumblr.com/cosmicwaterwitch
> 
> also I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes!


End file.
